Statice
by noiremizukii
Summary: "Alright, I've made up my mind. This song is going to be my present to you." Statice, the piece that Leo never received. But contradicting it's title, everything had changed by now. [after Headhunter Arc!]


The rain kept pouring down as though it had forgotten how to stop. Elliot closed the window. For a while now the sound had been disturbing his piano practice and now he had nearly finished the piece he was working on for hours straight every day.

_"Something that never changes...So you can speak the language of flowers? Isn't that a girls thing, Elly?"_

_"Alright, Leo, I've made up my mind. This piece is going to be a present to you."_

_"As sign of our eternal friendship~~~?"_

Even though Elliot had gotten angry before, he actually didn't mind the snap remarks of his servant Leo that much. Rather he was happy that he could fight with someone like that.

People were always seeing him as a scion of the Nightray household, liking him for his position alone, and not for what HE actually was. Yet Leo just kept being Leo at his side, treating Elliot like any other human. And even though it hurt his pride at first, that was what he had actually wished for all along.

Now his fingertips were happily sliding down the piano again, remembering the first encounter of himself and his servant. This song that he was practicing was his gift for the ravenhaired boy, named 'Statice' - 'Something that never changes'.

Only twenty minutes later Elliot had perfectioned the piece and finally, finally he was rest assured that it was presentable. A warm feeling spread inside of him, looking forward to Leo's reaction. For sure the servant would be stunned! At least that's how Elliot wanted him to react, thinking about it clearly though, such a reaction was more than unlikely coming from Leo.

He neatly put away the music sheets in his room, before hurrying to the carriage which would take him to Isla Yura's mansion.

YOUR

STATICE

"Ten minutes, Glen-sama", Vincent said and closed the doors of the carriage, staring at Leo with a blank face.

Said one only nodded in response and turned away to head into Ludwidge Academy- his old home. It was so strange, passing all these hallways with so many memories of his hidden in them. It was strange not having to search for his keys before entering the room. The room he had once lived in had been empty for a while now, since no one was residing in it anymore.

Leo was gone.

And so was Elliot.

Yet, why did he come into this room, knowing he'd only feel pain, knowing that he wasn't even Leo anymore, but Glen?

Maybe he just secretly hoped for something that would bring Elliot back. Maybe he wanted to be saved. Then again, saved from what?

Leo took a good look around in the nearly empty room which used to be packed with staples of books; practically all that he owned had been books at that time. That, his clothes and the glasses Elliot had bought for him when he first became a servant at the Nightray household.

_"Do you want to hide even more?!", _his master had scolded him and yet Leo had received his glasses a few days later. Elliot was noble in the utmost, he'd never fail to fulfill a promise in order to not hurt his reputance.

Speaking about promises...

_"Alright, Leo, I've made up my mind. This piece is going to be a present to you."_

Something that never changes, that's what the piece Elliot had been writing was called. And now everything had changed.

Leo continued to search in the room for any traces of Elliot, hurrying a little, since he had only ten minutes time. And as he was just about to give up on his research, his fingertips touched a small box under the bed, at the very back.

Eagerly he pulled it out and opened it, only finding several sheets of papers.

Frustration. That's what he felt at that moment.

It's not like he was hoping for a momento, nothing of the sort like a button of one of his vests or anything, just- really, just a trace of Elliot.

But then his eyes got used to the dark in the room and Leo was able to make out the words on the paper sheets.

'Statice'.

He cramped his hands around the paper, his whole body shaking as his eyes were tracing every note on it. The piece was complete. Before Elliot had died he had managed to finish it.

Tears welled up in Leo's eyes and he let them roll down his cheeks. It was pouring down outside, just like on that day and he felt as though the whole room was melting away before him. Ringing in his ears he could hear Elliot play 'Statice' for him, the strong, energetic movements of his fingers that Leo would never be able to imitate, he could hear Elliot's feet whipping on the ground, hell, he could even hear Elliot's SMILE that day.

"Bet that's not really the reaction you wanted me to have, huh?", he snickered through his tears and put the sheets pack into the box and it's right place.

They didn't belong with Glen, after all. They belonged with Leo, and thus they'd wait in this room for it's two inhabitants return; The scion of Nightray and his servant.

Glen got up and wiped the tears from his face, then slowly took of his glasses. Carefully he laid them down on Elliot's bed, before looking at the whole room the very last time. For Glen Baskerville did not belong here.

He left Lutwidge Academy and returned to the carriage, again facing Vincent and his blank stare. But this time, Glen returned the stare in a provocative way.

"I want you to cut my hair for me. With these bangs I can't see anything", he demanded.

Vincent nodded in approval and told him to get in the carriage.

On the way back home, he did not look back on the Academy,

for strangers did not belong there.


End file.
